russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Hey it's Fans Day!
Hey it's Fans Day! (HIFD) is the youth-oriented musical variety show in the Philippines broadcast by IBC. It is mainly presented by Young JV, Anja Aguilar, Sam Concepcion, Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador, AJ Muhlach, Josh Padilla, Cherryz Mendoza, Joyce Abestano and Patrick Destura. The show is also seen worldwide through the subscription-based global TV channel Global IBC. It has been shown live every Sunday since its pilot episode on March 2, 2014 as the successor of former Sunday variety show ''It's Partytime''. As a "feel-good party habit" every Sunday, with a live show from Live Studio 2 of IBC in Broadcast City. It albeit catering to a young audience made for the millennials, whose demographics included kids and teens in high school and young adults in college and university; from the aspirational to the affluent backgrounds. The title was coined by IBC executives (led by Entertainment TV head Laurenti Dyogi) in March 2014 as a celebration for 54 years of IBC who conceptualized the youth-oriented musical variety show to replace the former ''It's Partytime''. Since October 4, 2015, Hey it's Fans Day! is the first live entertainment program in the Philippines to be broadcast in true high-definition picture. The show concluded on January 13, 2019 with a total of 253 episodes. It was replaced by P.O.13 in its timeslot. Overview The youth-oriented musical variety show aimed at teenagers, children and young adults by attracting the young viewers made for the millennials, featuring young and energetic bunch of IBC's freshest, hottest and brightest Kapinoy teen stars and homegrown talents in the Sunday entertainment that are feel good habit. It catered the ranges 4 to 19 years old for teens and kids while suited for young adults (ages 19-35), in their respective opening times. The show has in-studio song and dance production numbers. With the biggest and brightest young artists in the music, film, and TV industries, you know you're getting the best Philippine entertainment industry there is on TV every Sunday noontime habit. It's time to rock, dance, sing and party as IBC 13 unleashes the most happening party to hit television, with the brightest and hottest young stars performing every Sunday. About the show Your feel-good Sunday noontime party habit lightens up with the Urban-Pop Sensation Young JV, the Absolute Performer Sam Concepcionand the Young Singing Diva Anja Aguilar, three of the country's top performers along with AJ Muhlach, the Rockstar Prince Marlo Mortel and the ultimate partyjock Josh Padilla plus the Asia's Pop Princess Janella Salvador, the Mall Princess Cherryz Mendoza, the phenomenal Comedy Princess Joyce Abestano and the Teen Pop Prince Patrick Desturia. Together they deliver the best in feel-good Sunday music and entertainment to their viewers, including the Lovely Diva Alyssa Angeles, the Young Total Performer Miguel Aguila, the EDM Pop Sensation Paolo Onesa and the Harana Prince Michael Pangilinan plus the male singing champions are Joshua Cadelina, Christian Sy, Myko Suntay and Paolo Nepomuceno; the female singing champions are the Singing Princess Shanne Velasco, Cayleen Villamor, Maegan Bascug and Trixie Salazar, and Little Superstar grand winner Camille Santos, Issac Zamudio, Kenneth Semira and Bianca Marbella. The hottest stars of today, including Dominic Roque, Shy Carlos, Aryanna Epperson, Mark Neumann, Shaira Mae dela Cruz, Sue Ramirez, Anjo Damiles, Julia Barretto, Yves Flores, Sofia Andres, Diego Loyzaga, Gabbi Garcia, Ysabel Ortega, Khalil Ramos, Michelle Vito, Manolo Pedrosa, Paolo Santiago, Abby Bautista, Albie Casiño, Tricia Santos, Piero Vergara, Coleen Garcia, Martin del Rosario, Teejay Marquez, Alexandra Macanan, Kristel Fulgar, Kobe Paras, Mavy Legaspi, Jerome Ponce, Claudia Barretto, Cassy Legaspi, Eugene Herrera, Belle Mariano, Renz Valerio, BJ Forbes, Yna Uy, Joseph Andre Garcia, Prince Villanueva, Jane de Leon, Nikki Gonzales, Luis Gabriel Moreno, Chienna Filomeno, Adela Marshall and Kenzo Gutierrez, and the dance royalties Rico dela Paz, Ella Cruz, Julian Trono and Dancing with the Stars grand winner Riva Quenery. Plus the cast of a youngest talented artists of Secarats Artist Group, including the Romantic Ballad Prince Roel Manlangit, the Prince of Heartthrob Hiro Volante, the Child Wonder ''Carleen Sky Aclan, the ''Pop Heiress Patrisha Samson, the Powerful Diva Via Saroca, the Singing Prince Grae Fernandez and Bailey May, along with the teen boy band Hype 5ive, the Runaway Princess Keith Cruz, the Comedienne Princess Raisa Dayrit, Justin Ward, the Soap Opera Princess Jhazmyne Tobias, the Teen Idol Francis Magundayao, the Young Boy Next Door Emman Franc, Michael Tañeca, the Singing Sweetheart Sarah Ortega, Aaron Rosario, the Rock Princess Erika Mae Salas, Renz Aytona, Aries Ace Espanola, Denise Canlas, Miguel David, Stephanie Bangcot, the Teen Singing Sweetheart Krystin Dayrit, the Teen Matinee Idol Jedrik Yamio, the Teen Darling Diva Crissel Ignacio, Alliah Michelle, Franchesca Salcedo, Yves Yamio, Zonia Mejia, Dexie Daulat, Zaijian Jaranilla, the Teen Ballader of the North NJ Roben Asunto, Alyanna Angeles, Francine DIaz, Elijah Rodriguez, Angelina Cruz. Andrea Brillantes, Mianne Fajardo, Sajj Geronimo and Harold Rementilla. The popular Filipino dance group Streetboys and Universal Motion Dancers are putting together in the dance numbers. Catering the generation of the Filipino youth and the favorite of the homegrown millennials, demographics that include kids and teens in high school and young adults in college and university by targeting the middle and mid-low class audience from both upscale and massive classes in A-B-C and C-D-E crowd with the millennial market that will dominate the young viewers among the Sunday musical variety shows, the venue for Hey it's Fans Day! will promote IBC shows, movies and recordings while pluggings for the network's new shows and the Pinoy abroad and overseas via Global IBC. With the freshest, brightest and hottest young stars every Sunday which will deliver high-quality entertainment to perform and interact with fans, Hey it's Fans Day! features the hottest hits from CHR and Top 40, contemporary hits, pop music and OPM songs (geared towards the show's target audience of teenagers, children and adolescents) from the outstanding voices of Young JV, Sam, Anja and Donnalyn. Janella provides the latest song and dance performer, while Marlo perform together with Janella. Cherryz perform in the show with Secarats artists and talents, while Joyce and Patrick performed as co-host and performers, plus the Streetboys and the Universal Motion Dancers gives the younger generation feel to the show. Hey it's Fans Day! is composed of the contemporary formula that made the millennials: fresh and witty hosting, an excellent repertoire, state of the art lightning and a glorious mix of feel-good music, comedy, and novelty. History The then-Sunday noontime musical variety show It's Partytime was at the danger of cancellation due to its rival competitors of ASAP and Sunday All Stars consistently topping the ratings slate. On February 17, 2014, rumors were spreading that the show will be moving to primetime, as Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha then confirmed this rumor, along with It's Partytime hosts and performers, which led to airing their final episode on February 23 and they announced that their show will be replaced by a new youth-oriented musical variety show under the title Hey it's Fans Day!. Following the show's cancellation aired hinting who would be the younger set of hosts and performers of the new Sunday noontime musical variety show, Hey it's Fans Day! is the youth-oriented feel-good musical variety show to attract the younger viewers, according to the Corporate Communications Department of IBC and the show's director Mark A. Reyes. Through an interview via Showbiz Express in Express Balita, the biggest talent acquisition of the show is the Urban-Pop Sensation Young JV, who signed a contract with the Kapinoy Network as he joined the group and also shared his creative inputs to make the show more interesting where he stated that Hey it's Fans Day! albeit for the concert party by catering to a young audience and target the millennials. The show conceptualized and premiered in March 2, 2014 as a result for the month-long farewell of It's Partytime, coinciding with the network's 54th anniversary of IBC and the network's continously answer to the longest-running musical variety show ASAP and Sunday All Stars. The main hosts is composed of Young JV, James Reid, Nadine Lustre and Donnalyn Bartolome. In addition, Yassi Pressman and Andre Paras (son of PBA legend Benjie Paras), both new Viva artists; and Janella in Wonderland lead stars Janella Salvador (daughter of singer-theater actress Jenine Desiderio) and Marlo Mortel are also joined the show. Along with Friends 4Ever barkada led by Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Superstar Circle alumni Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga (son of action star Cesar Montano and Teresa Loyzaga), Francis Magundayao, Ella Cruz, Chienna Filomeno and John Manalo as co-hosts and performers. The addition of singing champions are David Archuleta, Aria Clemente, singing champions from IBC and Viva-produced reality singing contests Born to be a Superstar (Joshua Cadelina and Shanne Velasco) along with their runners-up, along with the set of young stars from IBC Talent Center. Regular dancers are include the #1 all-male dance group Streetboys and Universal Motion Dancers; with Mark A. Reyes as director and Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo as executive in-charge of production. In turn, Dingdong and Lani were moved to primetime and hosted the new musical variety show Dingdong n' Lani. Since then, Hey it's Fans Day! quickly gained its young viewers and advertisers and resulted in the ratings game as a direct competitor to ABS-CBN's ASAP and GMA Network's Sunday All Stars. The show was also known for being the venue for the premiere of IBC summer station IDs. Later on August 10, 2014. Bret Jackson joined the show as co-host where he reunited with Hey it's Fans Day! main host James Reid, a good friend of his. Meanwhile, AJ Muhlach and Coleen Garcia also joined the show as they promoted the superhero action-fantasy drama Voltron Man. In March 8, 2015, the show celebrated its first anniversary after kicking off IBC's year-round celebration of its 55th anniversary in March 1 and added with Kristofer Martin, Kira Balinger, Belle Mariano, Yna Uy, Donny Pangilinan, Kyline Alcantara, Joseph Andre Garcia, Harvey Bautista and Makisig Morales joined the show. In early July 2015, The Lovely Diva Alyssa Angeles bolted out of TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show), and moved to Hey it's Fans Day! after she signed a contract with IBC. In August 2, 2015, one of Hey it's Fans Day!'s pioneer hosts Nadine Lustre left the show due to her breakthrough and most prominent role to date in ABS-CBN's primetime teleserye On the Wings of Love, as she topbill alongside Reid as her leading man and he will continue to host and perform the show for IBC. While she hosting Hey it's Fans Day!, Nadine (a long-time contract star of Viva Films) already signed a contract with ABS-CBN in August 26, 2014 because she already joined the performer in ASAP, a direct competitor of Hey it's Fans Day!. Despite Nadine’s exit, in August 9, 2015, the Asia's Pop Princess Janella Salvador prompted and regained as the main host and performer in Hey it's Fans Day!. Meanwhile, Marlo Mortel also became main host of the show. Janella and Marlo immediately blended with Young JV, James and the rest of Hey it's Fans Day! barkada as they conquer the Sunday noontime habit Because of that, they had a tough ratings battle with ABS-CBN's long-running variety show ASAP which will continue to have a musical numbers and GMA's new noontime show Sunday PinaSaya showcasing more comedy fare than musical numbers while Hey it's Fans Day! resulted in the ratings game. Since then, introducing a new feel-good eurodance-sounding theme song that says them all: Hey it's Fans Day! sung by Young JV, James and Janella. The same day, The Mall Princess Cherryz Mendoza, a pioneer artist and premier talent of Secarats Talent Management Services, which managed her showbiz career since 2014, bowed out of TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show) and returns to IBC to join Hey it's Fans Day! after she decided not to renew her contract with PTV, and officially joining Hey it's Fans Day!. Before that, Cherryz was sung the theme songs of their TV shows on IBC including Tasya Fantasya and Anna Luna, she appeared her supporting role in Only Me and You in 2014 and eventually landed as a performer in 2015. Meanwhile, Gabbi Garcia bolted out of Sunday All Stars and moved again to Hey it's Fans Day! after she deciced return to her contract artist of IBC Talent Center as she audienced in one year ago (with Janella in Wonderland) and she continue to appear in television programs on GMA Network, particularly only Maynila instead because of her crossover appearance. The same day, the management was shortened from 12:15pm-3:00pm into 11:30am-2:00pm and cutting its original 2 hour-45 minute runtime into 2.5 hours, due to the much-awaited premiere of the teen-oriented drama series Forever Barkada at 2:00-3:00pm timeslot as the lead-out program. On August 23, 2015,, the show instituted a new segment Hey it's Fans Day! Homegrown Rhythms, featuring a new generation of the success of Original Pilipino Music (OPM) with a mix of contemporary, pop, R&B, alternative and EDM. In January 10, 2016, Yassi Pressman left IBC after being a Kapinoy talent for two years, moving to TV5 including AJ Muhlach, Shy Carlos and Ella Cruz denied that they didn't renew their contract because they moved to TV5. It was already confirmed by the new IBC Entertainment TV head Wilma Galvante along with the new IBC management that on January 17, 2016 as part of their 2nd anniversary, Hey it's Fans Day! reformatted and revamped its new logo presented in a 3D-like format and new set with more refreshing feel-good party habit, introduce brand new segments and add new hosts and performers. The same day, young stars of Secarats including Justin Ward, Hiro Volante, Carleen Sky Aclan, Emman Franc, Keith Cruz, Denise Canlas, Michael Tañeca, Renz Aytona, Sarah Ortega, Aaron Rosario, Patrisha Samson, Erika Mae Salas, Aries Ace Espanola, Stephanie Bangcot and Miguel David along with the new artists are Roel Manlangit, Patrick Destura, Via Saroca and upcoming teen actor Harold Rementilla were some of the latest additions in 2016. This happened after Secarats made an agreement with IBC that will be the production partner and line producer of the number 3 network in October 23, 2015 aside from their performing schedule (several events, mall shows and concerts) on weekends and rejected the deal that causing controversy after the former media partner PTV decided not to renew their contract with Secarats and remove their mainstays of the former youth-oriented variety show TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show) and transferred to IBC as they joined together with The Mall Princess and Secarats pioneer artist and premier talent Cherryz Mendoza in the roster of Hey it's Fans Day! hosts and performers. The relaunch received a mixed reactions by majority of the TV industry insiders that include their loyal televiewers. After almost 2 years of dominating the Sunday noontime slot in the ratings game, it already grabbed the number 2 spot to its rival ASAP and Sunday PinaSaya. Most of the viewers are 4–25 years of age, whose demographics included kids (4-12). teens (13-19) and young adults (19-25). On late February 2016, Gerald Santos transferred to IBC and officially joined Hey it's Fans Day! after four years at GMA Network from 2006 to October 2010 (with SOP until February 28, 2010) and again from 2012 to 2016 (with Party Pilipinas from February 26, 2012 to May 19, 2013 and Sunday All Stars from June 16, 2013 to August 2, 2015). On February 28, 2016, Hey it's Fans Day! launched two singing groups, Hey it's Fans Day! Prince of Champs, compsoed of Joshua Cadelina, Christian Sy, Myko Suntay and Paolo Nepomuceno; and Hey it's Fans Day! Princess Superstars, composed of Shanne Velasco, Cayleen Villamor, Maegan Bascug and Trixie Salazar. On June 5, 2016, Hey it's Fans Day! brought back its original 2 hour and 45 minute runtime (in the original runtime from its premiere in 2014) from 11:30am to 2:15pm in the same timeslot of ASAP and Sunday PinaSaya from 12:00nn to 2:30pm. It received a 15-minute airing extension because IBC was forced to indefinitely the premiere of drama anthology Star 13 Presents at 2:15pm. The same day, it added up MTV Pinoy VJ Aryanna Epperson joined the show as additional co-hosts, along with Martin del Rosario also joined the show as performers. On the other hand, Julia Barretto, the younger daughter of actor-comedian Dennis Padilla and actress Marjorie Barretto, performed for the first time on the show as part of her debut on IBC after 3 years in ABS-CBN. Julia is an artist of Viva from 2010 to 2014 and again in 2016 at present. She reunited with Gabbi Garcia, also her good friend, and Claudia Barretto, a second younger daughter who ventured into the music industry as a recording artist. In January 1, 2017, Lauren Reid joined Hey it's Fans Day! as co-host along with Bret Jackson, while Jasmine Curtis-Smith, the younger sister of fellow actress Anne Curtis, moved to IBC and joined Hey it's Fans Day! as performer after 5 years in TV5, as well as Mark Neumann, Akihiro Blanco, Kenzo Gutierrez, Luis Gabriel Moreno and Heaven Peralejo also joined the show as performers. On the other hand, Joyce Abestano (daughter of veteran actor Tonton Gutierrez and Marlyn Abestano), Keith Cruz and Raisa Dayrit also became the teen girl trio Iskul Bukol Girls (patterned after TVJ) performed as co-hosts and performers, along with the newest young stars of Secarats talents Franchesca Salcedo, Yves Yamio, Andres Muhlach, Zonia Mejia, Dexie Daulat, NJ Roben Asunto and Elijah Rodriguez also joined the show every Sunday. On January 8, 2017, after two years of her last appearance in the show, Nadine Lustre return to Hey it's Fans Day! as a main host. In March 12, 2017, the show celebrated its third anniversary after kicking off IBC's year-round celebration of its 57th anniversary in March 5. On Janaury 28, 2018, in line with the programming trust of IBC as the gold standard in Philippine television with its tagline Trese ng Bayan as the national slogan, Hey it's Fans Day! revamped its new logo and coincided with the entry of Sam Concepcion and Anja Aguilar as two of the show's main hosts, replacing Reid and Lustre, while Young JV retained as the main host and Donnalyn Bartolome became the main host. In an interview published on January 8, 2019, Young JV confirmed Hey it's Fans Day! would air its final episode on January 13, 2019, and that it would be replaced by another Sunday musical variety show entitled P.O.13. On January 13, 2019, the show had its final episode and it served as a reunion of the people who became part of the show. Artists Main hosts * Young JV (March 2, 2014-2019) * Anja Aguilar (January 28, 2018-2019) * Sam Concepcion (January 28, 2018-2019) * Marlo Mortel (March 2, 2014-2019) * Janella Salvador (March 2, 2014-2019) * AJ Muhlach (August 10, 2014-January 10, 2016, July 3, 2016-2019) * Josh Padilla (born in May 17, 1993: March 2, 2014-2019) * Cherryz Mendoza (August 16, 2015-2019) * Joyce Abestano (January 1, 2017-2019) * Patrick Destura (January 17, 2016-2019) 'Co-hosts and Performers' * Shy Carlos (March 2, 2014-January 10, 2016, March 12, 2017-2019) * Sofia Andres (March 2, 2014-2019) * Diego Loyzaga (March 2, 2014-2019) * Rico dela Paz (March 2, 2014-2019) * Carleen Sky Aclan (January 17, 2016-2019) * Emman Franc (January 17, 2016-2019) Regular co-hosts and performers 'Since 2014' * Khalil Ramos (March 2, 2014-2019) * Francis Magundayao (March 2, 2014-2019) * Ella Cruz (March 2, 2014-January 10, 2016, June 5, 2016-2019) * John Manalo (March 2, 2014-2019) * Miguel Aguila (March 2, 2014-2019) * Michael Pangilinan (March 2, 2014-2019) * Joshua Cadelina (March 2, 2014-2019) * Gabbi Garcia (March 2-July 13, 2014, August 16, 2015-2019) * Janina Vela (March 2, 2014-2019) * Michelle Vito (March 2, 2014-2019) * Dominic Roque (March 2, 2014-2019) * Teejay Marquez (March 2, 2014-2019) * Alexandra Macanan (March 2, 2014-2019) * BJ Forbes (March 2, 2014-2019) * Abby Bautista (March 2, 2014-2019) * Jerome Ponce (March 2, 2014-2019) * Joshua Dionisio (March 2, 2014-2019) * Kobe Paras (March 2, 2014-2019) * Eugene Herrera (March 2, 2014-2019) * Yves Flores (March 2, 2014-2019) * Kristel Fulgar (March 2, 2014-2019) * Dale Baldillo (March 2, 2014-2019) * Abigail Macapagal (March 2, 2014-2019) * Julian Estrada (March 2, 2014-2019) * Piero Vergara (March 2, 2014-2019) * Celine Lim (March 2, 2014-2019) * Angel Sy (March 2, 2014-2019) * Carlo Lacana (March 2, 2014-2019) * Renz Valerio (March 2, 2014-2019) * Bianca Casado (March 2, 2014-2019) * CJ Navato (March 2, 2014-2019) * Tricia Santos (March 2, 2014-2019) * Albie Casiño (March 2, 2014-2019) * Jon Lucas (March 2, 2014-2019) * Ysabel Ortega (March 2, 2014-2019) * Paolo Santiago (March 2, 2014-2019) * Claudia Barretto (March 2, 2014-2019) * Paulo Angeles (March 2, 2014-2019) * Shanne Velasco (March 16, 2014-2019) * Nichole Baranda (August 24, 2014-2019) * Cayleen Villamor (September 14, 2014-2019) 'Since 2015' * Christian Sy (February 15, 2015-2019) * Belle Mariano (March 8, 2015-2019) * Joseph Andre Garcia (March 8, 2015-2019) * Yna Uy (March 8, 2015-2019) * Harvey Bautista (March 8, 2015-2019) * Alyssa Angeles (July 12, 2015-2019) * Maegan Bascug (August 30, 2015-2019) 'Since 2016' * Justin Ward (January 17, 2016-2019) * Hiro Volante (January 17, 2016-2019) * Denise Canlas (January 17, 2016-2019) * Michael Tañeca (January 17, 2016-2019) * Keith Cruz (January 17, 2016-2019) * Via Saroca (January 17, 2016-2019) * Renz Aytona (January 17, 2016-2019) * Sarah Ortega (January 17, 2016-2019) * Aaron Rosario (January 17, 2016-2019) * Patrisha Samson (January 17, 2016-2019) * Erika Mae Salas (January 17, 2016-2019) * Aries Ace Espanola (January 17, 2016-2019) * Miguel David (January 17, 2016-2019) * Stephanie Bangcot (January 17, 2016-2019) * Roel Manlangit (January 17, 2016-2019) * Harold Rementilla (January 17, 2016-2019) * Raisa Dayrit (February 7, 2016-2019) * Adrian Desabille (February 7, 2016-2019) * Riva Quenery (February 14, 2016-2019) *Hype 5ive (February 14, 2016-2019) **Almer Cason **Jestin Manalo **Christian Salonga **Leslie Santos Diaz **Sceven Nolasco * Myko Suntay (February 28, 2016-2019) * Kyle Vergara (February 28, 2016-2019) * Aryanna Epperson (born in June 20, 1996: June 5, 2016-2019) * Julian Trono (April 3, 2016-2019) * Paolo Onesa (June 5, 2016-2019) * Julia Barretto (June 5, 2016-2019) * Martin del Rosario (June 5, 2016-2019) * Jana Agoncillo (June 5, 2016-2019) * Angelina Cruz (June 5, 2016-2019) *Krystin Dayrit (June 5, 2016-2019) *Jedrik Yamio (June 5, 2016-2019) *Crissel Ignacio (June 5, 2016-2019) * Camille Santos (July 31, 2016-2019) * Issac Zamudio (July 31, 2016-2019) * Kenneth Semira (July 31, 2016-2019) * Bianca Marbella (July 31, 2016-2019) * Trixie Salazar (September 4, 2016-2019) * Paolo Nepomuceno (September 4, 2016-2019) * Kristine Sablan (September 25, 2016-2019) * Grae Fernandez (November 20, 2016-2019) * Jhazmyne Tobias (November 20, 2016-2019) 'Since 2017' * Mark Neumann (January 1, 2017-2019) * Akihiro Blanco (January 1, 2017-2019) * Kenzo Gutierrez (January 1, 2017-2019) * Luis Gabriel Moreno (January 1, 2017-2019) * Franchesca Salcedo (January 1, 2017-2019) * Yves Yamio (January 1, 2017-2019) * Andres Muhlach (January 1, 2017-2019) * Nathaniel Britt (January 1, 2017-2019) * Dexie Daulat (January 1, 2017-2019) * Alliah Michelle (January 1, 2017-2019) * NJ Roben Asunto (January 1, 2017-2019) * Elijah Rodriguez (January 1, 2017-2019) * Prince Villanueva (February 5, 2017-2019) * Jane de Leon (February 5, 2017-2019) * Nikki Gonzales (February 5, 2017-2019) * Allen Cecilio (February 5, 2017-2019) * Jester Fernandez (March 12, 2017-2019) * Anjo Damiles (March 12, 2017-2019) * Zaijian Jaranilla (March 12, 2017-2019) * Marco Gumabao (June 4, 2017-2019) * Adela Marshall (June 4, 2017-2019) * Ruby Tejada (September 17, 2017-2019) * Alyanna Angeles (September 17, 2017-2019) * Francine Diaz (September 17, 2017-2019) 'Since 2018' * Alyanna Angeles (Janaury 7, 2017-2019) * Basti Gonzales (February 4, 2018-2019) * Fenech Veloso (February 4, 2018-2019) * Andrea Brillantes (February 4, 2018-2019) * Mianne Fajardo (February 4, 2018-2019) * Sajj Geronimo (February 4, 2018-2019) * Antonio Tria (February 4, 2018-2019) * Angelica Marañon (February 4, 2018-2019) * Veyda Inoval (February 4, 2018-2019) * Marcine Panganiban (February 4, 2018-2019) *Kylie del Rosario (February 4, 2018-2019) *Gazelle Agero (February 4, 2018-2019) *Princess Angel Gacayan (February 4, 2018-2019) *Dianne Barretto (April 8, 2018-2019) *Vin Abrenica (June 3, 2018-2019) *Bailey May (August 26, 2018-2019) *Mike Escutin (October 14, 2018-2019) Featuring * Streetboys (March 2, 2014-2019) * Universal Motion Dancers (March 2, 2014-2019) Former Main host * James Reid (March 2, 2014-December 31, 2017) * Nadine Lustre (March 2, 2014-August 2, 2015, January 8, 2017-December 31, 2017) * Donnalyn Bartolome (March 2, 2014-2018) * Yassi Pressman (March 2, 2014-January 10, 2016, now on TV5, then returned to ABS-CBN) * Andre Paras (March 2, 2014-January 3, 2016, returned to GMA Network) Co-hosts and performers * Angelo Pasco (March 2, 2014-January 10, 2016) * Aria Clemente (March 2, 2014-March 29, 2015) * Arie Reyes (March 2, 2014-January 10, 2016) * Arvic Tan (March 2, 2014-January 10, 2016) * Barbie Imperial (February 5, 2017-January 21, 2018, returned to ABS-CBN) * Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr. (March 2, 2014-December 25, 2016) * Bret Jackson (August 10, 2014-December 24, 2017, moved to RPN) * Cassy Legaspi (March 2, 2014-July 22, 2018, moved to GMA Network) * Chienna Filomeno (March 2, 2014-December 23, 2017) * Coleen Garcia (August 10, 2014-2017) * David Archuleta (March 2, 2014-December 31, 2017) * Devon Seron (March 2, 2014-January 10, 2016) * Donny Pangilinan (August 16, 2015-July 31, 2016, moved to ABS-CBN) * Elisse Joson (March 2, 2014-June 26, 2016, now on ABS-CBN) * Erin Ocampo (March 2, 2014-January 10, 2016) * Franco Daza (March 2, 2014-January 10, 2016) * Fretzie Bercede (March 2, 2014-January 10, 2016, now on BEAM TV) * Gerald Santos (February 14, 2016-Janaury 28, 2016, now with Star Music) * Hazel Faith dela Cruz (March 2, 2014-January 10, 2016) * Heaven Peralejo (January 1, 2017-January 14, 2018, returned to ABS-CBN) * Inah de Belen (March 2, 2014-January 10, 2016, moved to GMA Network) * Ingrid dela Paz (March 2, 2014-January 10, 2016) * Jane Oineza (March 12, 2017-February 25, 2018, returned to ABS-CBN) * Jasmine Curtis-Smith (January 1, 2017-March 25, 2018, moved to GMA Network) * Jazz Ocampo (March 2, 2014-March 29, 2015, November 27, 2016-2018) * JC and JM Urquico (March 2, 2014-January 10, 2016) * Karen Reyes (March 2, 2014-2018) * Kelly dela Cruz (March 2, 2014-January 10, 2016) * Kiko Estrada (March 2, 2014-August 10, 2014, moved to GMA Network) * Kira Balinger (March 8, 2015-January 10, 2016, moved to ABS-CBN) * Kristofer Martin (March 8, 2015-July 31, 2016, returned to GMA Network) * Kyline Alcantara (March 8, 2015-August 20, 2017, moved to GMA Network) * Lauren Reid (January 1, 2017-December 31, 2018, moved to RPN) * Liza Soberano (March 2, 2014-January 24, 2016, also crosovered from ABS-CBN) * Makisig Morales (March 8, 2015-September 3, 2017, returned to ABS-CBN) * Manolo Pedrosa (November 8, 2015-July 8, 2018, moved to GMA Network) * Mavy Legaspi (March 2, 2014-July 22, 2018, moved to GMA Network) * Mccoy de Leon (March 2, 2014-January 10, 2016, now on ABS-CBN) * Neil Coleta (March 2, 2014-January 10, 2016) * Shaira Mae dela Cruz (January 7, 2018-June 2018) * Sue Ramirez (March 2, 2014-April 16, 2017) * Vangie Martelle (March 2, 2014-January 10, 2016) * Veejay Aragon (March 16, 2014-January 10, 2016) * Zonia Mejia (January 1, 2017-January 28, 2018, returned to ABS-CBN) 'Honorific Title' Production team * Director: Mark A. Reyes * Writers: Rich Garcia and Gianne De Peralta * Executive In-Charge of Production: Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo * Musical Director: Marcus Davis * Executive Producers: Rowie Valencia and Lorna Feliciano * Editing Supervisor: RAVRAIN (Secarats) * Production Design: Secarats Talent Management Services with Roay Aytona and Dodong Taneca (Secarats) * Make-Up Artist: Rowena Legaspi Guest * Matt Evans, Maricar Reyes and Jeric Raval - promoting the premiere week of Anna Luna * Thirdy Lacson, Maritoni Fernandez and Victor Anastacio - promoting the premiere week of Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo * Jenine Desiderio, Zoren Legaspi, Isko Salvador sa Brod Pete, Tart Carlos, Vivieka Ravanes and Martin Velayo - promoting the premiere week of Janella: A Teen Princess * Raymond Bagatsing, Lance Lucido, Harvey Bautista, Jackie Lou Blanco and Joel Torre - promoting the premiere week of Voltron Man * Aldred Nasayao, Lance Lucido, Harvey Bautista, Timothy Chan, Gerald Pesigan, Sam Pinto, Alfred Vargas and Max Surban - promoting the premiere week of Pirate Kidz: The Next Level * Anja Aguilar and Martin del Rosario - promoting the romantic movie Give Me A Reason (released by Viva Films on March 12, 2015) * Angelu de Leon, Bobby Andrews and Sofia Millares - promoting the week of ''Princess Charm'' * The Juans (singing Atin ang Mundo) (February 7, 2016) * Zion Aquino (singing Give You My Heart And Soul) (June 5, 2016) Segments * Hey it's Fans Day! Prince of Champs (Joshua Cadelina, Christian Sy, Myko Suntay, Paolo Nepomuceno) (February 28, 2016-present) * Hey it's Fans Day! Princess Superstars (Shanne Velasco, Cayleen Villamor, Maegan Bascug, Trixie Salazar) (February 28, 2016-present) * Hey it's Fans Day! RST (Remember Someone Today) - a story-telling segment that was launched on January 1, 2017. It was originally hosted and the songs were performed by Donnalyn Bartolome, David Archuleta, Gerald Santos and Alyssa Angeles. In January 7, 2018, Archuleta and Santos were replaced by Paolo Onesa and Miguel Aguila, Also, various guest singers are added every week, as Donnalyn is the main host with various guest co-hosts, and the performing lineup was consistently shuffled. * Hey it's Fans Day! Full Fanatic - an occasional segment that showcases a selected artists from IBC Talent Center and Secarats Artist Group to promote concerts, birthdays and comebacks of various artists. This segment started in March 2, 2014. * Hey it's Fans Day! Party Tym - a segment dedicated to loyal Kapinoy viewers held at the parking area of Broadcast City. The segment was launched on April 6, 2014. * Hey it's Fans Day! IG (Cherryz Mendoza, Angelina Cruz, Keith Cruz and Joyce Abestano) (February 4, 2018-2019) * Team Secarats - a group of talented young artists from Secarats Talent Management Services. The joint forces of IBC and Secarats Talent Management Services conducted as the popular segment of Hey it's Fans Day! featuring the premier artist and performers of Secarats Artist Group, who exemplified true meaning of talent - singing, dancing, modeling and acting. (similar to the former youth-oriented musical variety show TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show) on PTV from April 19 to May 17, 2015 before reformatted into a youth-oriented comedy gag show in May 24, 2015 to August 2, 2015). Some of them are recording artist, models, singers, dancers, performers and former mainstays of the youth-oriented comedy program, TSAS Eh Di Wow!. A true and genuine example and role model for the youth. The segment was launched on January 17, 2016. * Hey it's Fans Day! Homegrown Rhythms - a bi-weekly segment that honors the new generation of OPM artists as a mix of contemporary, pop, R&B, alternative and EDM, giving a success of various OPM artists, this segment is mainly hosted by either Young JV, Sam Concepcion or Anja Aguilar. This segment was launched in August 23, 2015. 'Former Segments' * Hey it's Fans Day! Singing Superstars (David Archuleta, Aria Clemente (2014), Joshua Cadelina, Shanne Velasco, Cayleen Villamor, Christian Sy, Maegan Bascug) (March 23, 2014-February 21, 2016) * Ricollection (Rico dela Paz) (March 12, 2017-December 24, 2017) * Hey it's Fans Day! SuperSayaw (March 2, 2014-December 24, 2017) * Hey it's Fans Day! Karaokekada (Current: Josh Padilla, Gabbi Garcia (September 6, 2015 to December 25, 2016) and Teejay Marquez (July 24, 2016 to December 25, 2016), Former: Yassi Pressman (March 9, 2014 to August 30, 2015), Andre Paras (March 9, 2014 to March 29, 2015), Francis Magundayao (April 5, 2015 to January 10, 2016), Manolo Pedrosa (January 17 to July 17, 2016). (Gabbi's reliever: Chienna Filomeno, Shy Carlos, Aryanna Epperson, Julia Barretto, Jasmine Curtis-Smith) (March 9, 2014-December 25, 2016) * Hey it's Fans Day! Kiddie Champions (Camille Santos, Kenneth Semira, Bianca Marbella and Issac Zamudio) (January 1, 2017-December 24, 2017) * Hey it's Fans Day! It Girls (Joyce Abestano, Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit) (January 1, 2017-January 28, 2018) (replaced by Hey it's Fans Day! IG) Licensing and branded merchandise * Hey it's Fans Day! Lifestyle - Hey it's Fans Day!'s clothing line, available through BUM boutiques in the Philippines. * Hey it's Fans Day! Bookazine - Hey it's Fans Day!'s book-magazine, and the first ever book-magazine released by a Philippine TV show. * Hey it's Fans Day! Online - Hey it's Fans Day!'s official website, where viewers, fans and supporters can view information about the show, read fun facts about the cast, get an update on the events and lifestyle, view photos and videos on-set, send their requests to artists, and even chat with them. Studios used by Hey it's Fans Day! * Live Studio 2 of IBC in Broadcast City (2014–2019) Awards and nominations 'Eduk Circle Awards' *8th EdukCircle Awards (Best Male Variety Show Host) - Won (Young JV) 'Aral Parangal Awards' *4th Aral Parangal Awards (Best TV Variety Show) - Won 'PMPC Star Awards for Television' * 32nd PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Female TV Host) - Won (Anja Aguilar) * 32nd PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Musical Variety Show) - Won * 30th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Musical Variety Show) - Won 'Anak TV Seal Awards' * 2017 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Household Favorite Programs) - Won * 2016 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Household Favorite Programs) - Won *2015 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won *2014 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won See also * Kelly Gwayne Dela Cruz on Instagram: “Reunited with the cousins ♡” * Kelly Gwayne Dela Cruz on Instagram: “Pamper day at La Estetica! ������ thank you so much doc @almondderla ☺️” * 3.jpg (JPEG Image, 960 × 582 pixels) * 315918_219622598097079_784976427_n.jpg (JPEG Image, 720 × 540 pixels) * 308523_219622618097077_1107104717_n.jpg (JPEG Image, 720 × 540 pixels) * 310164_219622694763736_409725135_n.jpg (JPEG Image, 720 × 540 pixels) * 307794_219622711430401_664152835_n.jpg (JPEG Image, 720 × 540 pixels) * Marvelous Alejo - :) ♥ | Facebook * Marvelous Alejo - >marvelous alejo #LokoMokoUnli #TV5 | Facebook * DenLou Loveteam - Photos | Facebook * Janella And Julia ASAP Opening Prod - Janella Salvador | Facebook * love team on Instagram: “#janellasalvador #juliabarretto #lizasoberano #kathrynbernardo #michellevito #ylonagarcia #kirabalinger #mutyaorquia #sueramirez…” * Great Hair Instawin on Vimeo * ..with 2013 MISS WORLD MEGAN YOUNG hehe.. - Sinsp Franklin Tabingo | Facebook * Patricia Ann Manzano �� on Instagram: “GoodEve” * Patricia Ann Manzano �� on Instagram: “Yesterday” * Romica Lyan on Instagram: “She was made of sunlight ✨” * Romica Lyan Cornito added a new photo. - Romica Lyan Cornito | Facebook * Cover Photos * Yassi Pressman on Instagram: “Long weekends are for having fun doing things I love. ❤️ When I'm not driving out on an adventure, I stay in to work on my craft. ���� ➰When…” • Instagram * BuMkaDYCAAE4WIb.jpg (JPEG Image, 600 × 600 pixels) * cecilleannec �� on Instagram: “Yet another school themed party. Uso much? #britneyspears ang peg lol #iskulbukol #stayfitarmy #girlsofstayfit #christmasparty” • Instagram * yesorie on Instagram: “Miho interview by Cinema One. Nakikita ko sa kanya mabait sya maalaga sya ikaw na @iamjvkapunan winner ka na talaga sa puso ni…” • Instagram * MMK-PIA-WURTZBACH-2.jpg (JPEG Image, 600 × 337 pixels) * DK del Rosario on Instagram: “Now watching intensified On Stage #carleen #secarats #artists @carloaileen” • Instagram * Mhargareth_maldita on Instagram: “SECARATS MODELS ILOCOS NORTE #SECARATSbabies #P&Sfashioncollection #level1 #modelingactingdancing #bestingown�� #P&Sphotogenic2017…” • Instagram * Yassi Pressman on Instagram: “BTS of the newest Nivea DEO TVC! I'll show you guys the actual shoot soon! Heehee! ��✨ || @NIVEA_PH bts by @vivaartistsagency” • Instagram * IBC-13’s new shows for 2014 * IBC’s Teen Stars Meet their Fans in ‘Hey it's Fans Day’ * IBC-13 launches Sunday youth-oriented musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day! * Hey it's Fans Day!: IBC-13's Sunday Afternoon Feel-Good Habit * Hey! It’s Fans Day! – IBC-13 * Liza Soberano and Shanne Velasco shined in 'Hey it's Fans Day!' * Janella Salvador Turning 16th Birthday in 'Hey it's Fans Day!' * Liza Soberano and Josh Padilla To Join IBC-13's Top-Rated Primetime Programs * Party Party Treat this Sunday on 'Hey it's Fans Day!' * IBC-13 wil be the No.3 network, cites 25 percent growth * 100+ Kapinoy Stars Celebrate IBC-13’s 55th Anniversary in ‘Hey it's Fans Day!′ * IBC-13 to boost ratings with 4 new shows * IBC-13 producing more quality dramas to watch for in 2015 and next year for 2016 * IBC-13 Offered A Revamped For Feel-Good Party in 'Hey it's Fans Day!' * 'Hey it's Fans Day!' launches the new segment 'Team Secarats' * 'Hey it's Fans Day!' Unveiled An All-New Party Habit This Sunday * Cherryz topbilled for Secarats anniversary activities * A New Improved 'Hey it's Fans Day!' Every Sunday on IBC-13 * ‘Hey it's Fans Day!’ Makes History with Its 100th Episode! * Riva Quenery Loves to Dance in ‘Hey it's Fans Day!’ * 'Hey it's Fans Day!' live at the Quirino Grandstand this Sunday * ‘Hey it's Fans Day!’ Celebrates 2nd Anniversary this Sunday * Cherryz Mendoza Celebrates 15th Birthday in ‘Hey it's Fans Day!’ * Janella Salvador Celebrates 18th Birthday in Style in ‘Hey it's Fans Day!’ * Josh, Rodjun, Bret and Diego to Serenade All Mothers in ‘Hey it's Fans Day!’ * Julia Barretto Join The Party In 'Hey it's Fans Day!' * Relive The Party Back-To-School in 'Hey it's Fans Day!' * Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador conquer the centerstage in 'Hey it's Fans Day!' this Sunday * Young JV Celebrated His Birthday in ‘Hey it's Fans Day!’ * ‘High School Life’ Grand Launch in ‘Hey it's Fans Day!’ * Gabbi Garcia Celebrates 18th Birthday on ‘Hey it's Fans Day!’ this Sunday * JASMINE CURTIS-SMITH JOINS THE SUNDAY PARTY IN “HEY IT'S FANS DAY!” * Secarats Teen Girls Introduced in Hey it's Fans Day! (Video) * New IBC-13 Station ID – Pinoy Ang Dating * IBC-13 Celebrates 57th Anniversary with ‘Grand Kapinoy Weekend’ * 100+ Kapinoy Superstars Celebrate IBC-13’s 57th Anniversary in ‘Hey it's Fans Day!’ * Janella Salvador and Young JV Leads The Feel-Good Party in ‘Hey it's Fans Day!’ * ‘Magic Kamison’ Grand Launch Happening in ‘Hey it's Fans Day!’ * WATCH: Rico pairs dance steps in a black disco after pairing Cherryz * Keith Cruz & Jhazmyne Tobias Celebrate Birthday on ‘Hey it's Fans Day!’ * JOYCE ABESTANO CELEBRATES 15th BIRTHDAY ON “HEY IT'S FANS DAY!” * “MERLYNA” STARS JHAZMYNE AND HIRO SERVE UP SIZZLING SUMMER FUN IN “HEY IT'S FANS DAY!” * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * IBC * IBC Talent Center * Secarats Talent Management Services * Secarats Artist Group References External links * Official Website * Hey it's Fans Day! on Facebook * Hey it's Fans Day! on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:2014 Philippine television series debuts Category:2019 Philippine television series endings Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine variety television shows